Unexpected Arrival
by Temari 88
Summary: - "Something bright yellow lands back-to-back with Gaara who turns around sharply with his eyes almost falling out of their sockets in surprise." - *contains speculation and minor SPOILERS for the latest chapters! You've been warned!*


_Hello everyone! :D_

_I know it's been a while since I posted something here *feels guilty* but, well, today's the NaruGaa fanday and I just COULDN'T _not_ write something! (maybe I'll get something else done within tonight, hopefully)_

_Anyway, I'm sorry that this doesn't have much romance in it, it's only-really-almost invisible, but for those who are obsessed with this pairing I think it shouldn't be all that hard to see it, hahah! Otherwise, enjoy the friendship-stuff! =3_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote_

_Ja ne,  
>Temari 88<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Arrival<strong>

Gaara can see only his sister on the verge of being slashed in two and, although he knows perfectly well he shouldn't give _that_ much importance to her over anyone else just because she's his sister, he doesn't care—Temari **is** his sister and there is no way in hell he would stand still, watching her get killed right in front of his eyes. So he forgets everything else for a moment, focusing only on stretching his sand to envelop the bastard trying to sneak up on her... unaware of the Sandaime Mizukage trying to surprise him instead.

"Hey, kid, I'm right behind—" the Mizukage's warning gets cut off as something bright yellow impacts with him, throwing him back a good five feet, before landing back-to-back with Gaara who, once he has saved his sister, turns around sharply with his eyes almost falling out of their sockets in surprise.

The redhead stares at the mass of glowing energy before recognizing the blue eyes returning his look and the whiskered face; he stands there frozen, trying to comprehend just what he is seeing as, for all he knows, Naruto is stuck on an island far _far_ away from the battlefield. His green eyes rove over the intricate, black markings now taking up a great part of the blond's clothing and then once again the yellow light encasing the other's whole body... he can _feel_ the power and his mind just _knows_ - that it is Kyuubi's power, that Naruto once again has gotten stronger, that he is the one in control and not the Byjuu - but he can't figure out why he's seeing Naruto there.

The blond stays there, aware of the place and situation they're in but waiting for Gaara to snap out of his frozen state nonetheless, a grin stretching his lips. "What, you're not gonna thank me? I saved your ass, ya know?" he says, laughing a little.

"Why...?" the question is barely heard over the ruckus of the battle going on around them; then, breaking the stillness that had taken him for the past few minutes, the Kazekage breaths in sharply before gripping Naruto by the collar, yanking him forward until they are mere inches apart. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" shouts Gaara, the glare he directs the blond's way is venomous and seething as if he is trying to make him crumble there and then.

"Gaara..." says Naruto, trying to calm the other, as he didn't expect such a violent reaction at his showing up.

"No." counters the redhead, tightening his grip on the Konohan shinobi's jacket. "I thought we ordered you and Bee-san to stay put... so why the hell are you _here_? Do you want to get killed?" Gaara grits his teeth before hissing, "Or worse, captured?" he finishes, continuing to stare up at Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki sighs briefly, closing his eyes to think of how to word his answer in a way that would satisfy the other. "... I'm sorry, Gaara. I know you're mad..." he starts, "but I just couldn't sit on my ass knowing all my friends are fighting for my sake. You should know me well enough to know that..." he ends with a lopsided smile and waits for Gaara's response.

The Kazekage stares him in the eyes and then lets his jacket go, pressing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. "I guess it would've been too good if you listened to what people told you." he sighs before looking back up with determination shining in his eyes, "Fine, but you are to stay in my line of sight, do I make myself clear?" says Gaara, narrowing his eyes to slits.

Naruto laughs heartily, both happy and relived that the redhead didn't make him go away—he really didn't want to risk losing Gaara before he could apologize properly for his poor attitude last time they had seen each other. "Yes, sir." he grins as he gives the other a mock-salute and then turns around, once again back-to-back with Gaara, as they begin to fend off attackers at the same time.


End file.
